This was never supposed to be this way
by wishuponastar2397
Summary: Ruby is best friends with Lucifer and labelled the school's head bitch. Is she really? Or is there more than meets the eye? Not to mention what happens when Sam enters the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters

If you read my other story "Into Something More" (I took it down) I am currently editing and will re-upload that ASAP as well as adding to this story. Please please read and review!

Chapter One

"Ruby Masters," The teacher, Mr. Crowley, called out.

"Here," Ruby responded with a bit of venom in her voice. She was having an exceptionally awful day. In anatomy and physiology, the teacher informed them that they would have to work in pairs for an upcoming project and Ruby had no friends in that class. She didn't have that many friends to begin with but that was a different story. She had gym next period which was her least favorite class because in all honesty, high school gym is a joke. To add to her dismay, a migraine had decided to introduce itself and she now had to pretend like she gave a damn about trigonometry. Like she cared what the difference was between Sine, Cosine, and Tangent. To be honest, she did like trig but today she just wanted to go home and crawl under her covers and sleep. She looked behind her to see her best friend Lucifer scribbling on a piece of notebook paper. He looked up at her, smirked, and folded up the note. She pretended to stretch and he slipped the piece of paper in her hands.

**Sam Winchester is looking at you. I think he has a crush on you. Ask him out. It'll be funny.**

She rolled her eyes. Lucifer loved to tease Sam. Lucifer loved to mess with everyone. Ruby would swear that chaos gets him all hot and bothered. Honestly, she didn't really know Sam very well. All she knew was that his brother was scarily overprotective of him and would probably kill her if she got near him. Oh, and Sam's brother was dating Lucifer's brother. Sam's brother, Dean, and Ruby weren't exactly on the best of terms, mainly because she was best friends with Lucifer. She wrote down her response and slipped the paper back.

_Hell no. Dean would kill me. I have enough problems without having to hide from that motherfucker. Besides, Sam Winchester, really? Not my type. If you like him so much, why don't you ask him out?_

She started copying the notes down from the board to make it look like she was trying. She would figure out her class work when she got home. Ruby was a good student but most people didn't really like her. They called her 'bitch' and 'whore'. It hurt but over the years she learned to shrug it off and act like it didn't bother her in the slightest. She hadn't done anything to them. Scratch that, she hadn't done anything monumentally terrible to them. It was just because of the people she was friends with and what her friends enjoyed. She heard Lucifer chuckling behind her. The teacher looked back at him.

"Is something funny, Mr. Novak?" He inquired.

"No, sir, I was just remembering something my brother told me yesterday." Lucifer lied. Mr. Crowley did not seem convinced.

"Is that so? Which brother? What did he say?" He asked. The Novak's were a well known family and everyone knew that Mr. and Mrs. Novak had many children. There were Lucifer and Michael who were the oldest. Then there was Gabriel and Anna. Finally, there was Zachariah and Castiel. Their parents are very religious and named them after angels.

"Michael was telling me how Gabriel was trying to convince Castiel that our father was God and that was why we were named after angels." Lucifer remarked and then gave his signature smirk.

"That's not funny," Mr. Crowley replied.

"I never said it was sir. I just said that my brother told me something yesterday," Lucifer pointed out and then added, "I guess you had to be there." The teacher exhaled and went back to writing notes on the board, probably not feeling up to arguing about semantics. I felt paper being shoved down the back of my shirt. I reached inside my shirt to try and retrieve it.

"Ruby, do you know the answer?" The teacher asked. Shit he probably thought I was raising my hand, Ruby thought. She looked at the question on the board. A smile played on the teacher's lips as he saw the confused look on Ruby's face.

"Uh, 38 degrees?" She replied. Mr. Crowley frowned.

"Yes, that is correct." He remarked. She grinned at his disappointment and once again tried to retrieve the note from her shirt; this time she reached underneath to get it so it wouldn't look like she was raising her hand. She finally got it.

**I would pay to see you date Sam Winchester. It would create so much chaos. Besides you're much prettier than I am and Sam actually seems interested in you.**

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

_I'm not going to string along DEAN WINCHESTER'S brother just so you can get off on some anarchy._

The bell rang and she handed him the note before heading to her next and final class; gym. Ruby had a last minute mental debate before deciding she couldn't skip gym again. She already skipped once this week and she didn't need a detention. She was hoping that Lucifer would let the whole "date Sam" idea go but Ruby did not think she was that lucky. She headed to the girls' locker room and changed into the gym uniform as slowly as possible. She was dreading this last period. She walked into the gymnasium and waited for the teacher. The class was instructed to break into groups and play either "around the world" or "knockout". Ruby groaned in disappointment. She had this class with Lucifer and this gave him time to badger her. She also had this class with her sister, Meg and Lucifer's brother, Michael.

"Can't you string him on for a little bit?" She heard Lucifer ask. She whipped around and gave him her best "let this go" glare. "I'm not asking you to fall in love with the little ass monkey. Just provide the rest of us with some amusement." At this point Meg and Michael were there and trying to catch themselves up to speed.

"I told you; I am NOT stringing along Dean fucking Winchester's brother along because you're bored! There is nothing in it for me and I actually kind of enjoy my life, Lucifer!" Ruby countered. She balled her fists in frustration. Why was he so persistent for this to happen?

"It could be interesting. Ya know, to see the moose in his natural habitat." Meg joked. Ruby rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. Sam had to be 6'2" and one of the tallest kids in the 10th grade. He got the nickname Moose from Mr. Crowley on the first day of school. The nickname stuck and now, a month later, most referred to him as such. Michael passed Ruby the ball and she made a lame attempt to shoot a basket. She wasn't really trying because A) She hated this class B) She had a killer migraine and C) she was still arguing with Lucifer which took up a lot of her concentration.

"Why are you guys so set on this? I mean do you want me to get killed?" Ruby fired back. She knew that it wasn't likely she would really die but Dean was pretty scary when pissed off and she did not want to be on the other end of that bargain.

"On the contrary," Michael intervened. "Dean wouldn't kill you. Just like Gabriel hasn't killed him for dating our little brother."

"Yeah, but they have been together for like, ever. They are probably in love. Their relationship isn't based on some stupid bet made to provide amusement." Ruby argued. It was true. Dean and Castiel had been dating since middle school. They were so cute together that it was nauseating. The worst part was the fact that they were _always_ together. Ruby had never seen them apart. They were practically inseparable.

"C'mon. Lighten up a little. What's the worst that could happen?" Lucifer challenged. "Sam gets a little heartbroken and Dean gets a little angry? You all get in a little fight? You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Seriously, though, do you really think we would let Dean Winchester lay a hair on your pretty little head?" Meg inquired. Ruby glared at her and let out a sigh of defeat. She knew she was not going to win this one so she had to pretend like she wanted to do this and be the bitch everyone thought she was. In all honesty, she wouldn't do it if she had other friends but Michael, Lucifer, and her sister were the only friends she had. And isn't that just a little sad, she thought to herself. She tried to make other friends but everyone just glared at her and pretended like she didn't existed. The select few that gave her the time of day were later scared off by either Meg or Lucifer. Eventually, Ruby had to give up and accept her fate.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" Ruby asked. Lucifer gave a wicked smile. Ruby already hated this and she hadn't even heard what she had to do. She understood the basics of; date Sam Winchester. Those had been practically the only words out of her best friend's mouth since trig. She just wondered how far he intended for her to go.

"Well, for starters, you have to start dating Sam and then you have to make him fall in love with you." Lucifer explained, that victorious smile never leaving his face. It was filled with mockery and amusement. This was one of the few times she wanted to punch him in the face. Ruby had a love/hate relationship with Lucifer. On the one hand, he was funny and ridiculously smart. On the other hand, he was a douche bag.

"It shouldn't be too hard. He's already halfway there." Michael added. It was true. Even though Lucifer teased her and said "I think Sam has a crush on you", they all knew that he did. He was always staring at her with a half dazed expression. Could he be any more obvious?

"Do I have to sleep with him?" Ruby asked. Meg let out a small laugh.

"Only if you think it's necessary or you want to." Lucifer teased. Ruby flipped him off and made a face of disgust.

~0~

Ruby laid down face first on her bed and groaned. How was it that she got herself talked into trying to date Sam Winchester? This has got to be one of the stupidest things she has ever done. She didn't even want to think about what was wrong with Lucifer's plan. Her head hurt bad enough as it was. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She looked around the medicine cabinet until she found what she was looking for; Ibuprofen. She took two and then decided on a hot shower. Her head was still pounding and she kept thinking about how terrible of a plan this was.

"You stupid, stupid bitch," She muttered to herself. "You couldn't just stand your ground. Nope, you had to follow Lucifer just like always." That wasn't exactly true and she knew that she was probably being hard on herself but if she wasn't than who would be? She just agreed to screw over Sam Winchester. She leaned her head against the wall and decided to let the hot water relax her. She would just have to deal with this one step at a time. I can get out of this, Ruby thought to herself, there has to be a loophole. She toweled herself off and put on her pajamas. The pounding in her head was now just a dull ache. She decided it was time to start on her homework. Just as she opened her math homework a thought dawned on her. She could work this to her advantage. She could tell Sam what they wanted her to do and maybe he would understand. She smiled to herself as she began solving equations.

~0~

"Sam, you have to ignore whatever this is…a crush…or whatever. Ruby is no good. She will mess up your plan and even worse she will mess up you. Do you really want that to happen?" Dean lectured for eight millionth time this week. It was his new obsession.

"I don't get why you hate her so much, Dean. What did she do to you?" Sam asked. Dean's jaw clenched and Sam knew he had hit a nerve with his brother.

"Nothing. Never mind. I'm going to see Cas. Don't wait up." Dean replied and then left. Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his anatomy and physiology homework. As hard as he tried he could not concentrate. What was up with Dean anyway? Every time Sam brought up that he thought Ruby was attractive, Dean flipped his lid. What happened between them that was so bad?

~0~

Ruby's alarm clock started ringing and she groaned. It could not be 5:30AM already. She didn't finish her homework until around midnight and she couldn't help but wonder how she was going to find an opportunity to talk to Sam. She shut off her alarm clock and shuffled sleepily into Meg's room, knowing that her sister could sleep through a war.

"Wake up," Ruby yelled, shoving her sister a little too roughly. Meg and Ruby exchanged glares and Ruby walked back to her own room and got ready for the day. Since it was Friday, Ruby decided to just wear a button-down plaid shirt and jeans. She then proceeded to brush her hair and put on some makeup. Just as she put the finishing touches on her mascara, Meg entered her room.

"So, you gonna talk to our darling Sasquatch today?" She asked amused.

"If the opportunity arises, I will." Ruby replied simply. She grabbed her backpack and started putting her books into it.

"Make it arise or Lucifer will bug the hell out of you," Meg advised. Ruby eyed her sister questioningly.

"Meg, this isn't something that happens overnight. I'm going to need a little time." She replied. Her sister rolled her eyes and left. What was her problem?

~0~

Ruby sat in her second and longest class of the day; anatomy and physiology. Luckily, she had this class with Sam and they were going to have to choose partners today. Their teacher, Mr. Balthazar, was a pretty chill guy. He usually let them sit wherever and choose their own partners, which was more freedom than other teachers gave.

"Alright, so as not to bore you, let's get right into the activity shall we? And for heaven's sake use your heads. The nurse has enough students entering her office without your help." The teacher instructed and then told us to choose partners. Ruby walked to the front of the class and stood in front of Sam. A few students stopped and gave a look of shock.

"We're partners." She told him and he nodded. She sat down and glared at the other kids so they would go about their business.

"Okay, cool," Sam began, "but, uh, I gotta ask; why?"

"Is there something wrong with me?" Ruby asked and began to write her name and date on the paper. Don't open that door there's a lot wrong with you, Ruby thought to herself.

"No, it's just, uh, you've never even talked to me before and now you want to work on a school project together?" Sam replied. She looked up and was faced with his puppy dog expression.

"Alright, I'm gonna be straight with you because you seem nice and I hate my friends," Ruby began and Sam had a confused look on his face. She would've laughed if she wasn't about to spill her guts and possibly lose the only friends she's ever had. She ignored the fact that she lived with Meg and the horror she could be and carried on, "Lucifer begged me to lead you on so he could have some amusement…" Sam's expression turned to anger and embarrassment so she hurried on, "I kept telling him no and that I couldn't do that…" his expression softened and she took a deep breath, "He kept bugging me about it and wouldn't let it go. Soon enough, Meg and Michael joined in. I couldn't stand the pressure of all my friends ganging up on me so I told them I would but I don't want to hurt you which is why I'm telling you this."

There was a silence between them and she feared that not only would she lose her only friends but Sam would hate her too. Someone else would think she was a 'bitch'. She started to play with her hair in nervousness. His reaction surprised her.

"I appreciate you telling me this and not leading me on like I'm some idiot." He told her. She looked at him genuinely surprised.

"You're…not mad?" She questioned. He chuckled.

"Nah, you did the right thing. It would've been worse if you lead me on." He reassured. She smiled in relief.

"I couldn't do that. I mean, Lucifer gets off on that kind of stuff but not me. I only follow my friends because they're the only ones I have. Everyone else thinks I'm a bitch or a whore. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this." Ruby confessed.

"I don't know either but I think that you are a good person who got mixed up with the wrong crowd. Let me ask you this; do you want to get back at your friends?" Sam asked. Ruby nodded. "Date me. I mean they'll think it's because of the bet but we will know it's not. Everybody wins."

"I like that idea. You know you will be my first real boyfriend." Ruby told him. Sam smiled.

"And you will be my first girlfriend." He replied. They sat talking and laughing for the rest of class. To say the least, everyone was shocked when they walked out of class holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's a little short!**

Chapter two

In all honesty, Ruby had never felt better about herself than when she was with Sam. She finally found someone who she could be herself around. Her friends always made her feel like she wasn't important or that she was only needed to do the things they didn't want to. Sometimes, it really pissed her off. In this past month, there was no pressure to be involved in activities that could get her in trouble or any activities she didn't want to participate in. She had way more fun with Sam than she did Lucifer and she didn't even have to lie or hurt anyone. With Lucifer, there were always strings. He always wanted her to do something for him. He never just wanted to hang out with her. He just wanted her to do his dirty work and provide him with amusement.

With Sam, he genuinely enjoyed her company and didn't make her do anything she didn't want to. There were only two problems; Dean didn't approve and Lucifer was expecting her to break up with Sam. She had no intentions of doing the latter and she was still trying to figure out what she would do about the former. She was hoping this wouldn't blow up in her face. Tonight was their second date. She invited Sam over for dinner and hoped that her family was on their best behavior. She wasn't worried about her parents, she was worried about Meg. Ruby knew that Meg would report everything back to Lucifer and possible try to mess with Sam. Okay, she was a little worried about her parents. They weren't exactly nice people. She put the noodles for the pasta in the boiling water and started to set the table. She was halfway through when the doorbell rang. She sprinted to the front door. She opened it and smiled.

"Come in," She said and lead him into the dining room. The house was seemingly empty.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked looking around as he entered the dining room.

"My parents are outside and my sister is in her room." Ruby explained and Sam nodded. "Fair warning, my family is a little judgmental." Ruby took a deep breath knowing that what she told him was an understatement. That's assuming they even talk to him. She finished setting the table and got dinner on the table. Everyone took a seat and began eating in silence. The silence was not a good sign. Ruby was actually relieved when Meg said something.

"So Sam, how do you like our Ruby. She's a doll, ain't she?" Meg asked. Sam nodded.

"She's a very nice girl." He replied. Meg grinned wickedly and the rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

"Clean this up, Ruby." Her father stated. Ruby nodded and the family once again dispersed. She cleared the table and began washing the dishes. Sam picked up a towel and helped her by drying them.

"You don't have to do that." Ruby said hastily. She was worried about the hell she would get later for bringing Sam over.

"I want to. You shouldn't have to do this by yourself. That's not fair." Sam countered. When they were done they headed out to the back porch.

"Your family seems…" Sam tried to think of the right word to end that sentence.

"Distant. Cold. I know they treat me differently and I know you can see it." Ruby said. Sam seemed a little surprised at her blatancy.

"Why do they treat you that way?" He asked.

"I…um…I'm adopted. They don't like to tell people that but I am. They adopted me when I was 6 years old. I guess they figure that they are doing me a favor by letting me live here." She answered. Sam looked at her confused.

"A favor? You're their kid. They shouldn't treat you like a burden." He pointed out. "Dean and I live with our Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen and their daughter Jo. They never treat us like that. Bobby and Ellen treat us like they would Jo."

"It's fine." Ruby insisted. Sam stared at her incredulously.

"No, it's not." He argued.

~0~

The next week to prove his point, Sam had insisted that Ruby come over to dinner. As she figured, her parents disapproved of Sam but wouldn't give her a reason as to why. They argued for hours before Ruby was sent to her room. She tried not to focus on that as she got ready to go to Sam's. She put on a nice red sundress and sandals. She knocked nervously at the door. Dean answered.

"Dean," Ruby nodded.

"Bitch who's dating my brother," He replied. He stepped aside and she walked in the door. Sam and Cas were sitting on the couch.

"Look, Dean, you're mad and you have every right. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry." Ruby apologized.

"I'm not sold. Not to mention, it's Cas you have to apologize to, not me." Dean said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked hesitantly and maybe a little too eager. Dean looked at Ruby expectantly. She took a deep breath and started to explain.

"When Dean and Cas first started dating, I may have been the one to announce that Cas used to cut. That led to a lot of remorseless teasing all through middle school and the beginning of high school." Ruby replied. "I'm really sorry Cas. It's just that at the time Lucifer and Meg were my only friends and Lucifer kept bugging me to do it. He wouldn't quit. He threatened to start making fun of me and making me an outcast. I know that's no excuse but it's the truth." Cas didn't seem sold either. Ruby took another deep breath and pulled up her dress to reveal the cuts up and down her thighs. She dropped it down again after a minute so that the scars were covered. "That's what being friends with Lucifer caused me to do. I was so mad that he got me to do all those horrible things that I started to harm myself. The cuts go all up my stomach." All was silent for a while. Ruby had just revealed one of her biggest secrets and no one had anything to say. Cas got up and hugged her.

"I forgive you. I know how my brother can be." He said and then sat back down. Dean put an arm on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he nodded as if to say "I forgive you too". Sam got up and took her hand, leading her outside.

"You are just full of surprises." Sam said. Ruby looked up at him to see worry written all over his face.

"If this is too much, I understand. It's a lot to handle." Ruby replied. He looked down at her in surprise.

"What? No, that's not at all where I was going with that." Sam told her. She looked at him confused.

"Where were you going with that then?" Ruby asked confused. Sam chuckled nervously.

"Well, um, I was wondering…if it would be too early to talk about…" Sam cleared his throat before continuing. "Sex."

Ruby stared at him in surprise. She honestly had no idea how to respond. They had only been dating a month and she only ever had sex once. Her first time was with Lucifer and it was one of the many things she regrets doing. It wasn't really sex; it was rape. She consistently told him no and that she wasn't ready. He kept telling her that she would get into it and that she wanted this. She pushed away the horrible memory.

"Ruby?! Don't cry! Please, I didn't mean to freak you out! I'm sorry!" Sam apologized profusely. Ruby snapped back from her daze and found that she had been crying.

"No, oh Sam, it's not your fault." She reassured. He looked a little perplexed. Luckily, they got called for dinner and she didn't have time to explain. Ruby wiped the tears off her face and followed Sam inside. She sat down next to Sam and felt uncomfortable. Ruby felt as if everyone was judging her and being reminded of her not-so-pleasant past wasn't helping.

"Ruby, honey, are you ok? You look like you're gonna cry. Did one of the boys do something to ya? Because I can set them straight." Ellen told her. Ruby laughed through her almost tears.

"No, it's not them. It's just been a stressful day. Everything's been wonderful here. I really appreciate the hospitality." Ruby said and she meant it. They were nicer to her than her own family and they didn't even know her. This time she felt the tears coming down. "I'm sorry. It's just been awhile since people have been this nice to me." She apologized.

"What about your family? How do they treat you?" Ellen asked. At this point, they had started eating dinner.

"Well, my parents ignore me. They act like because they adopted me that they are doing me some kind of favor. My sister has pressured me to do some pretty bad stuff. In all honesty, I haven't seen much of them since Sam and I started dating. My parents and I got into a huge fight about that. I'm not even sure why they disapprove of him. They wouldn't say." Ruby explained. She didn't even have to lie. Hell, she didn't want to. She felt safe here.

"Well, you're welcome to come here anytime you feel the need." Ellen assured.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I really do." Ruby replied. Dinner went on in the same manner. They all sat and talked for a while. Later on, Sam and Ruby went back outside so that they could be by themselves.

"I gotta ask; why did you get so upset when I asked about sex?" Sam inquired. Ruby wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him. The last person she told was Meg and she just laughed and told her to get over it. Ruby kept wondering when this would get to be –when she would get to be- too much for Sam. The guy was in over his head and he didn't even flinch when she revealed another secret about herself. She looked up at him and almost melted at his puppy dog face. She noticed that concern and curiosity were written all over it.

"A little over a year ago, Lucifer and I were hanging out. We were wrestling and things got weird. Lucifer was trying to heat things up and I wasn't really attracted to him so I tried to stop him. He wouldn't take no as an answer. Long story short, he um…he…raped me." Ruby admitted. She couldn't bear to look at Sam. She knew that this was going to be the final straw. He was going to leave her. Ruby felt Sam wrap his arms around her.

"I would never do something like that to you. If you're not comfortable with that, then we don't have to." Sam told her. Ruby just started to cry. Sam didn't pull away or let go. He just held her. No one had ever done that for her. Hell, no one had been this nice to her. Ever.

"I want to," Ruby replied as soon as she calmed down. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What?" Sam asked confused. Ruby pressed her lips against his and hoped he would get the message. He started to kiss her back and they headed inside.

~0~

Ruby woke up and realized that she was curled up next to Sam. She checked the time on the clock that Sam had on his nightstand; 6:30AM. SHIT! She thought and scrambled to get dressed. All she could think was that her parents were so going to kill her. She ran down the stairs and almost ran right smack into Jo.

"Calm down, sister," Jo said, "I already called and told your parents that you were staying here to keep me company. You're welcome." Ruby sighed and hugged Jo.

"You are amazing." She said. Jo just laughed.

"So I've been told," Jo replied. "So how was it?" Ruby could feel her face growing hot with embarrassment. Before she knew what was going on, she was being dragged upstairs and into what she guessed was Jo's bedroom. It wasn't really what she expected. The walls were a soft green and her bedspread was baby blue. It was ridiculously clean. Everything appeared to be neat and organized.

"Spill," Jo said and Ruby complied. She liked the idea of having a girl that she could talk to.

**So here's Chapter two. Read and Review. Next chapter won't be up until I get at least 5 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Jo turned out to be one of Ruby's closest friends. Well, technically, Jo was Ruby's only friend that was a girl. Jo promised that one day when the time was right, she would introduce Ruby to her girlfriend, Charlie. Ruby wasn't going to get her hopes up though. Jo hadn't even brought Charlie over to the house for dinner yet. Of course, Bobby and Ellen knew that their daughter was a lesbian and that she had a girlfriend. They were completely fine with it. They didn't treat her any differently. Ruby thought that was pretty cool considering some parents would freak out and try to stop the relationship or kick out their child. Jo's parents didn't even bat an eye. They acted like it was the most natural thing because it was.

Ever since that morning when Ruby tried to sneak out, she and Jo had been inseparable. She practically lived at the Singer's household which had a lot of benefits. For one, she got to see Sam all the time. She often snuck off with Sam for a little bit but she always came back and Jo would tease her about how they were perfect for each other. Two, she had a whole new set of friends who accepted her for her. She even hung out with them at school. Lucifer, Meg, and Michael thought that she was just playing her role. The truth of the matter was that Ruby really liked her new friends. They were supportive and fun to be with. Jo had been really supportive of her and Sam being together. Even Dean was coming around. Castiel was still hesitant but that was understandable. From the sounds of it, Sam had a huge crush on Ruby before they started dating.

Ruby actually spent a lot of time with Jo and Ruby liked that she could tell Jo anything. They had shared secrets and pulled pranks on the guys. Ruby began to wonder how she survived without friends like this. She looked back on the past month and realized this was the most fun she had ever had. Ruby also didn't have to see her family that much since she was spending so much time with Jo. This was nice because Ruby was really freaking out.

Jo dragged Ruby to the bathroom and locked the door. She was holding a plastic grocery bag. She pulled out a box and threw it at Ruby. Ruby examined the box and almost dropped it on the floor.

"I am not pregnant." Ruby stated sternly. It just wasn't possible. She and Sam use protection. Earlier, she had been complaining to Jo that she wasn't feeling great and Jo had asked her to explain to her what was wrong. Ruby just figured that her period was coming.

"You said it yourself, Ruby, you are tired and bloated and nauseous. Plus you guys do go at it a lot. " Jo said. "This is just a precaution. We have to cover all our bases."

"We use protection! I mean I know it's not 100% effective but still! What are the odds?" Ruby argued. At this point, she was just being stubborn and in denial. She really didn't want this to be true. She was in no position to be raising a child. Especially not with her boyfriend of two months.

"Just pee on the damn stick!" Jo yelled. Ruby looked at her while holding the pregnancy test box in her hands.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just my period or I'm just coming down with something." Ruby said. Jo was getting extremely impatient and it was showing.

"Yes, you're coming down with pregnancy. Now can we please get this over with?" Jo whined. Ruby sighed and took the test out of the box and read the instructions carefully. "You piss on it and you either are or you aren't." Ruby rolled her eyes and took the test. She set her phone timer for four minutes.

"Jo, what if I am? I can't raise a child! And what will Sam think? Oh my god, what if…" Ruby's rant was cut off.

"Stop. Just stop worrying. We will figure it out as we go along and plus, like Sam would leave you. He's head over heels in love with you." Jo reassured. Ruby glared at her and they locked eyes for a moment.

"We've been dating for two months. Don't you think we're moving a little fast?" Ruby asked. Jo just shrugged her shoulders. Another moment of silence passed. The timer went off and both girls jumped.

"The moment of truth." Jo muttered. Ruby glared at her.

**I know this is short but this is just a preview as to what is coming next. I would like to thank those of you who did review. Not as many people reviewed as I had hoped. Would questions help? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Is there something I could work on? What would you like to see? What do you think the outcome of the pregnancy test will be? Positive or Negative?**


End file.
